


7 de Maio

by nywphadora



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Harry Potter Next Generation, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Post-Hogwarts
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23708257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nywphadora/pseuds/nywphadora
Summary: Um passatempo de infância: ver as datas mais exóticas existentes no calendário. Esse pequeno passatempo continuou na vida de Ginny, até que ela ganhou o respeito suficiente para decretar o dia 7 de Maio em sua casa.James, Albus e Lily terão que contentar-se em ficar em silêncio... Literalmente.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 1





	7 de Maio

Ginny Weasley amava calendários.

Não exatamente calendários, mas as datas mais exóticas existentes.

Por exemplo, no dia 5 de Setembro era dia do irmão. E isso fazia com que ela agradecesse aos céus por não comemorarem aquele dia, ou ela ficaria falida de tantos presentes que teria que dar. Além do mais, provavelmente, Fred e George zoariam dela, dizendo que ela era irmã e não irmão. Seria algo típico deles...

Ela gostava de calendários porque todo dia se comemorava alguma coisa, e ninguém se importava o suficiente com isso, o que fazia com que fosse um hobbie só dela, algo que a diferenciava de todos.

Aquele hobbie era o que lhe permitia saber quanto tempo faltava para que sua família estivesse completa. Hogwarts chegava para todos, menos para ela.

Então a sua carta chegou, e o calendário era para contar o tempo que faltava para que ela voltasse. Mesmo com o passar do tempo, o seu hobbie permaneceu. Até o dia em que tornou-se mãe, e o dia 7 de Maio tornou-se a sua única solução.

O dia do silêncio.

Quando Ginny tornou-se uma Potter e teve três filhos, passou a admirar mais ainda a sua mãe por ter aguentado cuidar de sete crianças.

As brigas entre James e Albus, as explosões causadas por James e Fred (Ginny sempre desconfiou que Lily tinha sua parcela de culpa, era igualzinha a ela), a música alta de Lily...

Ela já tinha tentado decretar o dia 7 de Maio, quando criança, mas quem disse que seus irmãos a escutaram? Por fim, ela decidiu desistir, até o dia em que se casasse.

— Amanhã, eu quero total silêncio, e não ousem me desafiar! — Ginny declarou.

— E como vamos nos falar? — perguntou Lily, um pouco assustada pela expressão irritada de sua mãe.

— Vocês sabem escrever, amavam brincar de mímica... Eu não quero saber. Vocês não falam, eu não falo, e temos um dia de paz nessa casa — resmungou Ginny, pegando os pratos.

— Um dia sem os gritos da mamãe — disse James, sorrindo.

— Duvido você aguentar um dia sem ficar explodindo a casa — retrucou Albus.

— Eu vou para a casa do Fred! — ele retrucou.

— Se Angelina deixar você passar pela porta — disse Harry.

— É, porque é bem capaz de a mamãe ter passado essa ideia para as nossas tias — disse Lily, levantando-se — Eu tenho uma solução chamada fone de ouvido, e vocês?

— Você bem que poderia usar essa solução normalmente — observou Harry.

Lily não respondeu, dando um sorriso travesso.

O silêncio da casa era preenchido apenas pelos sons externos.

— Se mamãe tivesse decidido fazer isso, ela teria menos cabelos brancos — sussurrou Ginny.

Harry teve que segurar uma gargalhada.

A partir daquele ano, todo 7 de Maio era dia de total silêncio na casa dos Potter.

James, Albus e Lily nunca se atreveram a desobedecer a mãe... Naquele dia.

E, por isso, Ginny agradecia profundamente a quem inventou esse dia, e a seu pai, por ter lhe dado o seu primeiro calendário, após um longo dia de trabalho.


End file.
